I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to glass panels for land vehicles. More particularly, the present invention concerns translucent glass roof panels for land vehicles. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns glare reducing translucent glass roof panels for land vehicles wherein the panel may evidence a color similar to that of the body of the land vehicle.
II. Prior Art
The manufacture, use and deployment of glass roof panels in land vehicles is, of course, well known. One of the more recent advents in this area has been the utilization and deployment of translucent glass roof panels. Such panels are employed to close openings formed in the roof of the vehicle. These panels may be manually removable from a suitable opening formed in the roof. Alternatively, a mechanized assembly connected to the panel enables it to slidingly open and/or close an opening formed in the roof of the vehicle. Ordinarily, these panels comprise a glass member which are bounded by a frame or the like and which sealingly closes the opening.
Usually, the glass employed in such panels are heat absorbing members or sheets which minimize the heat effect of the sun's rays beaming thereon. However, it is to be noted, that the presently known panels do not react to the degree of brilliance of the sun beaming down thereon. Hence, although the heat absorption factors may be minimized by the glass, the glare is in no manner considered. As will subsequently be detailed the present invention provides a photochromic glass panel which drastically reduces the impact of glare.
Another situation which is encountered with the present panels is of an aesthetic consideration. Conventional panels, as they are presently known, do not blend in with the color of the vehicle, per se. The glass is of a single color which may be aesthetically detracting from the overall appearance of the vehicle. The present invention, also, enables the provision of a panel which casts a hue similar to that of the vehicle.
The most pertinent prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,680 which pertains to photometric glass, per se as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,784 which details the construction of the glass panel of the type under consideration herein.